Speckletail
Speckletail is a pale tabby she-cat with amber eyesRevealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Early in the book, she is seen as a warrior, returning from a hunting patrol. Bluekit admires the two voles she had caught, as she walks into camp. Later, she gives birth to Smallear's kits, Goldenkit and Lionkit, and is seen nursing them. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Speckletail is a queen in the ThunderClan nursery when Rusty(later firestar) joins the Clan. :When he sees her near Yellowfang's nest, Firepaw asks her if she was on her way to visit Yellowfang, but she gave him a rude reply, saying, "What would I want with that unnatural creature?," giving the idea that she disliked and distrusted Yellowfang. During the Gathering, she admits, "She did snap at Frostfur's youngest kit the other day," when the ThunderClan cats were discussing Yellowfang after Brokenstar warned the cats that she was a danger to kits. Fire and Ice :One of her kits, a tabby with an unknown name, falls ill with Greencough. Fireheart convinces the kit to eat its herbs as practice for "when you're a warrior", telling the kit it will have to eat much worse herbs for the trip to Highstones. Forest of Secrets :She is angry when Graystripe, Fireheart, and Bluestar bring Featherkit and Stormkit to Goldenflower saying, "There's bad blood in those kits.", showing her hate for half-Clan cats. Rising Storm :She falls behind with her kit, Snowkit, during the fire, but Fireheart helps her get across. Later, she agrees with Smallear when he suggests that the fire was connected to Fireheart's late deputy ceremony. A Dangerous Path :Her son Snowkit is discovered to be deaf. She would not accept that Snowkit would never become a warrior because of his deafness. In vain, Speckletail attempted to mentor her kit, but was complicated by his deafness. When a hawk circled over the camp, it began to swoop toward Snowkit. Speckletail tried to fight the hawk, but Snowkit became the hawk's prey. Speckletail blamed herself for this, and admitted that soon she would have to join the elders. :When Lostface is sent to the elder's den because of the injuries given to her by the dog pack, they care for each other, both thinking they have been assigned the task of taking care of the other, and they develop a strong bond. The Darkest Hour :After Fireheart returns to tbe camp with the news of Bluestar's death, she and Frostfur go into Bluestar's den and find Stonefur and Mistyfoot sharing tongues with the dead leader for the last time. They are at first hostile, and very angry with them for trespassing. Fireheart then tells the whole camp that Stonefur and Mistyfoot were Bluestar's kits. :She is left in charge of the camp while the four Clans, now known as "LionClan" confronts BloodClan, to protect the camp in case the battle of Fourtrees goes to BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :She appeared at the meeting when Firestar and Sandstorm were about to leave the forest to find SkyClan. She was glaring up at Firestar as if he were an apprentice who had scratched her while serching for ticks, giving the expression she was displeased with him leaving. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw are in the Elder's den, she tells Squirrelpaw that Firestar used to get in loads of trouble when he was a warrior, and tells her the stories of his "adventures". Moonrise :She sits vigil with the Clan when Dappletail dies. Dawn :In Dawn, Speckletail stays behind in the forest with Frostfur, Loudbelly, and Shadepelt when the other Clans decide to leave. It was revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat that they all died a few moons later of starvation. Erin Hunter Chat :In a Wands and Worlds chat, Vicky Holmes confirmed Speckletail, Loudbelly, Frostfur and Shadepelt had died of starvation a few moons after the Clans had left. Character Pixels File:Speckletail_(Q).png|Queen Version File:Speckletail.elder.png|Elder Version Family Mate: :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :SnowkitRevealed in A Dangerous Path, pg 44: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Lionheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: :Goldenflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Swiftpaw:Reveald in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughter: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Granddaughter: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character